


Northern Lights

by tropicalgothic



Category: Naruto
Genre: One of the many that I have, SasoriMiniBang2020, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgothic/pseuds/tropicalgothic
Summary: Sasori is, indisputably, beautiful. He knows this. He likes hearing about it anyway.
Relationships: Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sasori Mini Bang, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Northern Lights

Sasori did not come here for blood.

The music reverberated through the speakers and a mess of bodies moved against each other, bewitched by the Northern Lights of blue and pink and then green that shone over the dance floor. A head thrown back and hair down, someone’s eyes met his as the stranger traced his open hands down his chest, and then lower. Much lower. Hips moving against the beat.

But Sasori did not move from his spot at the bar; he did not look away. Merely smiled, with a glint of something sharp behind it.

He did not come here for blood. But he came here to feed.

Above the base of and the slick slide of the DJ’s mix, Sasori could hear it from the stranger. The fascination. The intrigue. The desire. The _fucking awe_ at beauty personified leaning languidly against the bar.

That’s when Sasori turned away because he wasn’t about to let one person have all of his time. Not when there were dozens around him— sneaking shy glances; wondering if they have a chance.

 _They don’t._ But Sasori liked the attention.

“Are you getting anything?”

Sasori looked up and met the bar tender’s eyes— and he could hear her. She thought amber eyes don’t become that brilliant in this kind of lighting. Her gaze would move from his eyes, to the soft curve of his jaw, and then finally alighting on his lips.

She blinked. Caught herself. Smiled and looked down— trying to get out of the trance. But she would remember him— she’ll dream of him when she goes home after her shift, and she’ll wake up wet between her legs.

“Make me something special.”

The bartender quickly nodded her head, fumbling through her through her thoughts for the best drink in their menu. In between, she still thought of his amber eyes, and his ivory skin, and his lips.

Sasori thanked her for the drink, swirling the liquid back and forth. He brought it against his lips, and pretended to drink. She moved to another customer, but he still wandered in and out of her thoughts.

Of course, the drink was wasted on him— nothing but a prop for the evening. Sasori hasn’t had alcohol in centuries, though he does appreciate the glitz and spectacle the recent decades have added to drinks in the evenings. It made up some of his entertainment when he bored of the mortals and their sweaty bodies.

A shadow came up beside him, and Sasori turned— expecting the stranger from earlier. But he looked up to see that the man beside him was no stranger.

“Were you eyeing this one for dinner, Sasori?” The man had his arm around the stranger from the dance floor— delirious, and with bruises on his neck. “I took a sip for the evening, and I am flooded with images of you. You’re creating quite the obsession with the patrons of this establishment, aren’t you?”

“It’s been a while,” Sasori swirled his drink, letting himself peek at the man through the reflection on his glass. But refusing to meet those gold eyes.

“It’s been too long.”

Sasori heard nothing from Tenno’s thoughts. Not since the day he claimed immortality for himself.

_It is a curse. You do not know this thing you ask._

_You are keeping things from me._

But he heard Tenno’s voice. And if he spoke too much, Tenno would hear his too— the tremble, the strain, the _impatience_ , and the years he’s tried to fill with adoration from others. He might even hear the doubt--- if his pride had been worth this.

Sasori told himself it was. He’s always worth it.

“Is a half-finished snack your form of an apology?” Sasori dug in.

Wordlessly, Tenno sent the human back into the crowd. This whole exchange would merely be a vision cast by alcohol and candy.

“The years have not changed you.”

Sasori rolled his eyes. It was an established fact that he was excessively dramatic— as he was in mortal life, so he was as an immortal. It didn’t sting. It was barely an insult. Sasori snapped his head towards Tenno— only to have a hand cup his cheek softly.

Amber met gold.

“You are still as beautiful as ever.”

His cheeks turned pink under the glow of the neon lights. And it took Sasori a whole second before he leaned into Tenno’s hand with a huff. “Of course, I am,” fumbling for a wittier remark. In between, he still thought of Tenno’s gold eyes, the curve of his neck where Sasori would lay his head on mornings he could not sleep. And his lips.

“Come back home, Sasori,” Tenno’s fingers threaded tenderly through his hair.

 _More._ “Maybe.” Sasori pressed a kiss against Tenno’s wrist. And then the sharp graze of teeth against flesh. “Did you miss me that much?”

“It’s been too long,” Tenno repeated, moving his wrist closer to Sasori. But Sasori did not come here for blood. And he preferred his lips pressed against something else.

His drink spilled forgotten on the countertop, as he pulled Tenno into a kiss. As the music reverberated from the speakers and the pink and blue Northern lights glowed above.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry in Sasori Mini Bang, Day 1, Narcissist
> 
> Special thanks to [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat) for letting me write her incarnation of Sandaime Kazekage-- Tenno. I sometimes write a different version of him with a different personality, if it confuses some. Also for shipcat prompting me to add a few more details that made this work much better <3


End file.
